The Lost Warrior
by Darth Vindicta
Summary: A new treat appears 2 months after the battle of Geonosis and with his help the Separatist are wining every battle that he is present not even jedis can defeat him. His name is Darth Vindicta. This story is an AU and Anakin and Padme dont love each other so this my OC/Padme.
1. Lord Vindicta

Hello Fanfiction welcome to the first chapter of The Lost Warrior well the begining of the story since i first upload the summary and in this will the first aparence of my character and his final step to become a full fledge Sith Lord and some description of his aparence. I dont own star wars and his contents and all i own is my character and some other characters.

Author Note: There maybe some spelling error since im from Mexico and my language is spanish but i still good speaking and reading in english but writting is not my best strong so please be patient with my spelling and dont insult.

Inside a dark room hidden in the shadows was a figure looking out the window waiting for his master. He was using a black armor that consisted of: a form-fitting helmet that covered the entire head. The helmet face-plate resembled a Ubese bounty hunter mask with a Mandalorian-style T-bar visor.

Protecting the neck was a high metal collar that conected to a form-fitting pauldron protecting the right shoulder. The right forearm was protected by a set of angular metal plates conecting to the largely prosthetic right hand. The left arm and shoulder were left bare. The chest was protected by a set of ribbed, flexible armor plates. The armor included a series of leather belts that he plans to put lightsabers that he will gain from fallen jedis.

Bellow the belts were another series of ribbed plates forming a girdle that protected the waist and crotch. Whatever leg protection was utilized remain hidden by the ragged, floor-lenght combat skirt. Beneath the plates and combat skirt, the wearer was clad in a skin-tight black bodysuit made of what appeared to be leather. The suit was specially made to avoid hindering the wearers physical abilities of strength and agility, nor their skill with the Force

Rather than utilize gauntles, the armor instead replaced the vast majority of the hands with prostheses made of some kind of metal that allow the user to apply Force Lighting in combat without fear of it backfiring. The prostheses featured a set metal claws attached to the finger tips. Despite their considerable lenght, they did not appear to cause any inconvenience on the part of the wearer, though this was likely just a result of practiced use.

He keep staring at the nights sky of Coruscant when he heard the door open and felt the dark presence of his master he turn around and kneel down.

Your training is now complete- Darth Sidius begin- when I found you, you were weak, and now the dark side is your ally- he ignites his red lightsaber and hovered over his apprentice left shoulder- henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vindicta.

Thank you, my master- Vindicta said smiling behind the helmet.

Rise my apprentice, and take your helmet- Vindicta obey and begin to take his helmet. He had short black hair, his eyes were dark brown almost black with signs of the yellow eyes that some sith have.

What is your bidding, my master?- Vindicta ask.

As you know, my apprentice, my plans are begining to unfold- Darth Sidius was walking while speaking-with this war the senate will be desperate and give me more power until I will be able to transform the republic into an empire rule by the sith- Darth Sidius stop walking and look at Vindicta- and with you in the front lines there will be nothing that will stop us.

I will not fail you master- Vindicta said looking at his master.

I know you won`t- Sidius smile- you haven`t fail any of the test i have put you trough, not even Darth Tyranus manage to go trough the test without failing, you, on the other hand, you are the perfect Sith apprentice, and with you at my side we will rule the galaxy- Darth Sidius laugh while Vindicta looked again to the window into the stars. He smiled sinisterly he will not disappoint his master.

Well there you go the first chapter of The Lost Warrior, I hope you liked it took me some time to writted so i hope it was what you spected.

With that said I will see you in the next chapter Lord Vindicta out.

A.N: The armor description I took it from the Sith Stalker Armor though I modified a little bit to fit more my character


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Galaxy of Fanfiction (Fortunately this Galaxy is not so far far away :P) this Darth Vindicta fanfiction own Sith Lord and welcome to second chapter of "The Lost Warrior" enjoy.

A.N.: I only own my character (well myself) and some other characters that i`ll add the rest of the Star Wars characters belong to LucasArts and Disney.

Inside the bridge on the Comand ship of General Grievous, both the General and Count Dooku were talking to the holographic projection the Dark Lord of siths Darth Sidious.

The war is going acording to your plans master- said Dooku- but we are more losing than wining.

I expected that Tyranus- said the cold voice of Sidious- and its a good thing too- both the Count and the General looked confused- you remember my old apprentice dont you Tyranus?

Ah yes I remember him-said Dooku remembering the kid- Vindicta wasn`t it?

Yes, now that his training is complete, its time for him to join the war- Sidius said.

Are you sure about it master?- ask Dooku- I mean, I know he powerfull almost the same as you master, but his powers are...- he paused for a momment- unpredictable.

That make him more dangerous not only to the republic but the jedis- Sidius said- don`t you agree Darth Tyranus.

Yes, I guess- suddenly the doors open wide revealing Vindicta himself

Hello there- Vindicta says as the battle droids point there E-5 blasters to Vindicta and Grievous activated two of his lightsabers and even Dooku was about to pull out his lightsaber when he recognized Vindicta.

Ah Vindicta-said Darth Sidious- you always make an exagerated entrance.

Sorry master-Vindicta bow to the image of Sidious-the door wasn`t opening and I got inpatient- said Vindicta walking in as the droids lower their weapons and Grievous deactivated his sabers- hello Dooku

Hello Vindicta- Dooku greeted the young Sith- I see you are still wearing your modified Sith Stalker Armor.

Yes Iam, but I`m building a better one, now that I am getting more involve in the war I need a war armor or better a Sith Lord armor.

So that means you are now Darth Vindicta?- Dooku ask impress.

Yes, he is Tyranus mostly because he doesn`t remember his name- Sidious.

Oh yeah i remember- Dooku said.

Well now that Vindicta is here- Sidious begin- General give him a fleat to command.

Are you sure my lord?- Grievous- he is too young and small- the General look at Vindicta.

Suddenly the air become cold and Grievous was lifted from the ground.

Do not understimate me because of my age or my height- Vindicta`s voice sound very cold even more than Sidious voice- I might be young but I can hurt you just by the though.

Drop the General Vindicta- Order Sidious and anyone could tell that he was amused and Vindicta drop him- he is more than capable leading the whole Separatist fleet but for now give him a single fleet.

Yes master- said Dooku and order the Tactical Droid to order a Fleet and a Capital Ship for Vindicta.

Vindicta, once you have your own fleet I want you along Admiral Trench put a Blockade the planet christophsis- Sidious ordered Vindicta.

Yes master- Vindicta said as he got back to his ship to rest.

Well there you have the chapter i hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback I mean maybe its not aloot but its better than nothing.

Now I want to ask for your opinion. I have another self insert story that the son of Tony Stark (myself) is batman in New York that cover the three Iron Man movies the Avengers movies and the sequels of Captain America both Winter Soldier and Civil War. The pairng will be my character with Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow). I have the story in my mind but i want to know your opinion shall I begin to writte the story or just continue with this one or make another stories not self insert.

With until the next chapter this is Darth Vindicta Buh-Bye (Markiplier reference)


	3. AN

Hello my fellow Sith readers this Darth Vindicta with an announcement I decided to the original plot that I had in the begining and now I decided to make Padme a Jedi trained by Yoda but I don`t know if it is a good idea thats why I ask you my fellow Sith readers. Shall I make Padme a Jedi or keep her as a Senator? I will begin to writte both version since I decided the next chapter will be focused on Padme either she is a Senator or a Jedi i have the backstory for the Jedi side. The senator side will be the normal as in the cartoon.

Thanks and until the chapter Buh-Bye.


End file.
